sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Gems (REVAMP)
Group Information The group, founder by Lunar Diamond (Poke) on 12/26/2019, is a re-make of the original group, The Astral Gems, by TheLunar_Diamond. Diamonds and Others Lunar, Ebony, Adeus, Solar, and Perseus Diamond. Backstory / Lore Era I; also referred to as “The Eon of Lunis Waning” or “The Eon of Lunar” began when Lunar Diamond formed the first colony on the planet Andi-6. Lunar Diamond, a creation of the “Homeworld” Diamond Authority. She was created via experimentation this makes her the only one of our Diamonds who is not in fact, a paragon. Homeworld, 2.9 Billion Years Ago. A strange Gem Shard had been found while scouting a potential colony planet, the shard was contained and brought before the Diamonds. It was noted to be the shard of a White Diamond, but where were its pieces and what Gem could have POSSIBLY shattered a Diamond? White Diamond, eldest and supreme authority of Homeworld felt that The Diamonds could learn a lot from this shard. Her sisters however, did not. Blue felt that the shard should receive a funeral of sorts, atop the highest -grandest Spire on homeworld. She felt it would be most respectful of a place for Gems to mourn a Diamond that was, somehow stricken from the universe. Yellow thought that they should crush it into more shards for allowing herself to be shattered in the first place. Yellow had not much more to say on the subject. Pink thought that they should attempt to heal her, bring forth another Powerful Diamond to rule the cosmos. White went behind her sister's back, she ordered, in secret that the Gem Shard be incubated in the core of one of her moons on one of her colony planets. The plans were made, the missions assigned. Soon after burst a Beautiful, gleaming White Diamond, in shades of grey, white and light pink. She named her Lunar Diamond after the constellation of stars and planets she would control. The constellation Lunis shone the brightest it ever has in our history that day. Often Lunar Diamond is referred to as ‘Star Mistress’ for this reason. Lunar Diamond was kept secret on a Moonstone Temple on the moon in which she was created. Assigned to her was a pearl, Clear Quartz soldiers and Three Moonstones. The Moonstones were to serve as her advisory. White had never seen the abilities of a Gem like her, Lunar Diamond could forge life itself out of Light, the only other Gems with similar capabilities were the Rose Quartz soldiers created by Pink Diamond with their ability to create sentient life from plant based lifeforms. White was astonished, Lunar Diamond had not only the basic control of light refraction through her Gemstone like all Gems,but she could alter the very state of Gems from within their Gemstones! This technology light was able to harness to help reduce the rate of Off- Colors and Defects made during homeworlds Gem production. Many days passed, and Lunar had already mastered her powers. Back on homeworld however, the other Diamonds had learned of White Diamonds treachery, and they convinced white the potential threat Lunar Diamond was. Lunar had the sole power to undermine their authority, the ability to cure corruption by altering the state of Gems within their Gemstones. They ordered an attack on the Moonstone Temple, and shattered all in their path. Lunar Diamond poofed her pearl and fled to the constellation of stars that were given to her. There she created the first Gem Temple of our colonies, while it is no longer accessible via warp pad or ship due to its deterioration as a result of disuse, those who witnessed its glory say it was a beautiful sight to behold. As time went on Lunar became lonely, so she created Solar Diamond from the light of the sun and a crude Diamond shaped stone, she imbued it with her Hope for a new age, and potential for her colonies. For a long time lunar was content with Solar, he was Bright indeed, created Gems faster than lunar could come up with names for them. With her loyal Pearl and her newfound brother… she still wanted more. Lunar longed for love, so from the darkness of the dark side of her moon and the sadness of her heart she forged Nova Diamond. He was dark, Darker than night itself. Strong, powerful and endearing. He was the love of her life, and he crafted the best weapons and the strongest of soldiers she had ever saw. Still, she was not content, she used this passion, this love for Nova to create Adeus Diamond powerful, and burning. He ushered in a new age of production, buildings and spires arose from the ground as fast as you could want them. News had spread of their success, their growing numbers frighted the Great Diamond Authority. The Diamonds launched an attack using their resources to spread hate of Lunar Diamond and her colonies. They feared an all out war noted by Lunars powers and her previous decimation of those who dared defy her in the past. Therefore they continue to this day to use their power and resources to smear her name in attempts to destroy her. One of their soldiers however, did not feet that this was just. He took it upon himself to fight during the first Great War for our freedom. It was on this battlefield that he shattered Nova Diamond. Right outside of his palanquin, our soldiers pressed on, Blue Quartz the shatterer however, escaped justice. Lunar fell into a state of depression, almost maddening, she became consumed with finding ever Blue Quartz soldier she could and bubble them away forever. She still has not found solace in these actions. She mourned over his shards, mourned at his palanquin on the battlefield, Mourned at the zoo, screamed at the bubbled blue quartzes. She finally found an answer. She did everything she could to recreate Nova, and after many tries she did...Not quite though. She created a Diamond who looked like Nova, but he was not.. She named Him Ebony and gave him the duties and deeds of Nova and continued to grieve for him. This caused her to be sort of distant to Ebony, and when Ebony couldn’t handle the pressure of being a Diamond and poofed himself. Lunar bubbled him away, hidden from all for causing her so much more heartache than she needed. This caused her to create Perseus Diamond, commander of the seas, she gave him all of Ebony’s colonies and deeds. He was a powerful Gem, could craft oceans on planets void of water and even forge entire planets of water. Perseus Diamonds creation marked the Dawn of Era II and as a result lunar Diamond shattered most Era I Gems who could not meet the quotas and standards needed for Era II. Era II; also referred to as ‘The Birth of Oceanus” or “The Birth of Ōkeanós” began after the creation of the great Perseus Diamond. He was born of Ebony’s colony soil. Perseus Diamond was a natural paragon; unlike his creator Lunar Diamond.